creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Simone The Rabbit is ugly
Simone: "Oh my god, i can't believe that Stephanie Gavin is coming to my house, grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Driiinn..... Simone: "Dannazione, dad, how can you invite Stephanie, that's it, you are grounded for infinity, go to your room right now!" Simone's dad: "First of all, you can't ground me, and second of all, Stephanie is a good girl, and you can't ground her as well, oh well, she comes now." I'm doing some Stephanie episodes, i like Stephanie Gavin, she's from GoAnimate created by MumaX 992. Unlike the other GoAnimators, i like Stephanie Gavin. Simone: "Wow, fortnite is the best game ever, yaya, u u u, felicità!!! Simone's dad: "Stephanie is here!" Simone: "God dammit, Stephanie is here, that gniagniarella likes me, oh no, i know she doesn't like me, and then i don't like her, gr!" Stephanie: "Ooooh, i'm back, do you want a big girly hug, do you want a kiss?" Simone: "NO, STEFANIA, I DON'T WANT A HUG OR A KISS FROM YOU, GO AWAY, GO TO HELL, INSOMMA, WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST GO...JUST GO HOME, JUST GO." Stephanie: "Hey, call me Stephanie, because i'm not Stefania, plus, 1, you are Simone the Rabbit and i know you're italian, 2, your dad told me that you're not allowed to play Fortnite or GTA V, GTA 4, or San Andreas, and you're not allowed to do your favourite things to do, 3, you better show me some respect, i'm very sensitive and i'm offended, 4, i'm not your sister, alright, Simone, you are just ugly, you should have been in a mental home, you are just like Darren, Sonic or other crappy characters in this universe, Sonic is a bad hedgehog, he doesn't look like a hedgehog, even though i like blue, Darren is too violent, no hugs or kisses for you, because you're a bad rabbit, you're a bad Simone." Simone: "I DON'T CARE, HILLARY, I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL CALL THE GIRL KIDNAPPER." Stephanie: "You don't say that to me, that's it, and plus, stop speaking italian, stop saying italian words, i'm not italian either, do you want to speak english?" Simone: "I'M BILINGUAL, I SPEAK BOTH ENGLISH AND ITALIAN, I'M AN IMMIGRANT, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IMMIGRANTS, I'M ITALIAN, OK, SO, SMAMMA AND GO TO HELL." Well, i'm tired tonight... Stephanie: "What, you said an italian word, i'm getting out of here, i don't want to come here again." Simone: "Yeah, right, just go, i didn't want to see you anyway." Simone's dad: "OH MY GOD, SIMONE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TALKED SMACK TO STEPHANIE, YOU ARE SUCH A BAD RABBIT PERSON, BAD SON, THAT'S IT, I'M FORCED TO EXPLAIN WHAT MEANS "YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 130 INFINITIES, THAT MEANS NO FORTNITE OR GTA V, GTA 4, SAN ANDREAS OR EVERY VIDEO GAMES YOU LIKE TO PLAY, NO MORE WATCHING INSIDE DEEP THROAT, NO MORE WATCHING SPONGEBOB, NO MORE WATCHING CADE MALANIAK'S VIDEOS, NO EATING OUTSIDE, NO DRINKING CRUSH, NO FAST FOOD, NO PORN, AND NO NOTHING FOR YOU, GO TO BED RIGHT NOW AND DON'T WAKE UP UNTIL IT'S DINNER TIME, NOW GET." Category:Episodes